Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban
by musicrox14
Summary: Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games & Renesmee from Twilight come into the world of Harry Potter in the third year. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, Katniss, or Renesmee! I Wish I did , but I don't!**

Chapter 1 Renesmee

I am on the train to Hogwarts when a girl comes in to the cabin that I happen to be in. I become suspicious because she had never seen the girl before. The girl asks, "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I, due to my kind nature, say she could. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. What's yours?" I say, "Hi Katniss, I'm Renesmee." A few minutes later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, & Professor Lupin come into the cabin with them since, of course, everywhere else was full. I introduce Harry, Ron, & Hermione to Katniss, but I don't introduce Professor Lupin because I don't know him yet. Of course, Hermione introduces him since she had met him before the ride.

Chapter 2 Katniss 

I am at home in District 12 in Panem, where North America used to be. Of course, I am out hunting with Gale when I hear my sister, Prim, scream. I run with Gale towards my house when I see why she was screaming. She sees an owl outside the window. I found this strange since there weren't such thing as owls, as far as I knew. Owls scared my little sister since one nipped her a while back & she's been scared ever since. Of course I get the letter from the owl's leg. After it gives me a nip of appreciation, the owl leaves. I take the letter inside for my family to look at. When my mom looked at the letter, she wasn't surprised. I asked her, "Did you know about this and not tell me or Prim?" Of course, she had known. She told me, "Yes, I knew. I just didn't want to lose you because this school is in England, and who would take care of everyone in the families if I didn't keep this from you?" Gale says, "I would have, until Katniss returned." Katniss then went to England after getting flight tickets from President Snow, since he is director of flight control.

Chapter 3 Harry 

We are now at Hogwarts. We get to see which house Katniss was placed into since she came in so late. Of course, given her history, she was placed in Gryffindor. We all cheered for her as she came to our table. After dinner, since we had studying to do, we went to the library. So weird right? Anyways, we had to finish up our summer homework. Hermione had finished hers a few days into summer vacation. I wish I could have been able to finish my work as quickly. You see, I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and of course, their dumb son, my cousin, Dudley. My aunt and uncle spoiled him rotten growing up. I live with them because when I was about a year old, Lord Voldemort (aka the dark lord or he who must not be named or you know who, of course I call him lord Voldemort killed my parents. He has shown again at least twice since then.

Chapter 4 Hermione 

I find the boys very stupid and dangerous. Why I hang out with them is very easy. I was made fun of by Slytherins because I was muggle born (A muggle is a person who is nonmagical) and they were my first friends. Katniss does seem nice to me, but that could be a trap. Many of the nice people in my books were nice, but evil. Like in my first year, Professor Quirrel seemed harmless, but it turned out he was evil, since he was carrying Voldemort's face on the back of his head. Still disgusts me. In my second year, Ron's little sister, Ginny, was nearly killed in Voldemort's plan to rise again. Of course, Harry saved her, no thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart. Turns out that Lockhart was a fake. I still hate his guts for it.

Chapter 5 Katniss 

So far, everyone has been nice to me, even the Slytherins. I have heard of their bad deeds, but I still haven't learned to believe that stuff. The Slytherins are probably too afraid to harm me. They probably think that I'll break their bones or something. I'm not the kind of person to do that. I'll only do it in emergencies. I have learned to play quidditch thanks to Harry. I am now head of the chasers in quidditch. Both Harry and Oliver Wood said that when Oliver left, I could possibly take the position of keeper and captain of the team even though Harry has been on the team longer. I like Oliver. Not in the like friend thing, but as in boyfriend/girlfriend like. I dream of being with him every day. Even though he is two years older than me, I still think we were meant to be. Oh, here he comes now! Oliver says, "Hey Katniss, are you ready for the practice tonight?" I say "Yes, are you?" He says, "Yes. Katniss?"I say "Yes?" Oliver asks, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Yes! I wanted to scream, but I didn't because some boys have a history of lying to the girls about asking them out. "Are you serious?" "Yes.""Then absolutely! Honestly, and I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I've been waiting for you to ask me all year.""Really? I'm embarrassed to hear that. I've liked you since we met, but I just didn't have the guts to ask you until Harry shoved me towards you. It was Harry who gave me the extra shove that I needed. Literally." I say, "how about the three broomsticks? I hear they have great butterbeer, especially at this time of year." "Ok then. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and have our first date there."

Chapter 6 Oliver 

We are in Hogsmeade. I, of course, am waiting for Katniss outside the Three Broomsticks. When she finally gets here, I see that she has so many bags that she had apparently asked Harry to help her. I go over to Harry and whisper to him, "You can put the bags down, I'll take care of them." Harry responds, "Its fine Oliver. I'm just helping her. Do you want me to apparate them back to Hogwarts?" "I'll take care of that for you Harry. After all, you accepted my request to join the quidditch team." "Honestly, Professor McGonagall made me do it though." I then apparated the bags to Hogwarts into our common room so that they won't have to care about that. When we went into the Three Broomsticks, oddly enough, we saw Professor Lupin at a table in the back. We had gone to a table nearby him, since this was our first time in the place. It seems like Professor Lupin has been here a lot since he seems almost drunk when we see him around and in classes. Professor Lupin notices us about half an hour later when we finally get our food and butterbeer.

Chapter 7 Remus Lupin 

I see Oliver and Katniss, two of my best students. It seemed that they've been here for only five minutes. I go up to them and say, "Hello Oliver. Hello Katniss. What are you two doing here?" Oliver responds, "We are here because we are on our first date, professor." I respond in shock, "Really? Wow, who would have guessed that my two best students would be boyfriend/girlfriend after a few months of knowing each other?" Katniss responds, "We always liked each other, but neither one of us had the guts to tell the other until Oliver told me that he liked me since we met. I had too, but I was too nervous to tell him." "Oliver, who had given you the shove to ask her?" Oliver said, "Harry Potter gave me the shove. Literally, he shoved me into her. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He's at the counter now." I say, "OK. See you two in class, hopefully not drunk. Ha ha"

Chapter 8 Harry 

I was at the counter ordering my butterbeer when Professor Lupin came up to me. I found it strange since he was just with Oliver and Katniss. They were my friends of course, but sadly Oliver had three years left at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin says, "Hello Harry. Do you mind me asking a question about Oliver and Katniss?" I say, "Sure. What about them do you want to know?" "You see, Oliver told me that you shoved him into Katniss since you knew he liked her. I was wondering if that was true. You wouldn't get in trouble. It's just that they're two of my best students and I worry about them." I say, " Yes, I did. Why do you worry about them?" He says, "Because if they start to fail my class, or any other for that matter, I'll suggest them to separate"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, Katniss, or Renesmee! I wish I did , but I don't!**

Chapter 1 Renesmee

I am on the train to Hogwarts when a girl comes in to the cabin that I happen to be in. I become suspicious because I have never seen the girl before. The girl asks, "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I, due to my kind nature, say she could. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. What's yours?" I say, "Hi Katniss, I'm Renesmee." A few minutes later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, & Professor Lupin come into the cabin with them since, of course, everywhere else was full. I introduce Harry, Ron, & Hermione to Katniss, but I don't introduce Professor Lupin because I don't know him yet. Of course, Hermione introduces him since she had met him before the ride.

Chapter 2 Katniss (before the Hogwarts Express)

I am at home in District 12 in Panem, where North America used to be. Of course, I am out hunting with Gale when I hear my sister, Prim, scream. I run with Gale towards my house when I see why she was screaming. She sees an owl outside the window. I found this strange since there weren't such thing as owls, as far as I knew. Owls scare my little sister since one nipped her a while back & she's been scared ever since. Of course I get the letter from the owl's leg. After it gives me a nip of appreciation, the owl leaves. I take the letter inside for my family to look at. When my mom looked at the letter, she wasn't surprised. I asked her, "Did you know about this and not tell me or Prim?" Of course, she had known. She told me, "Yes, I knew. I just didn't want to lose you because this school is in England, and who would take care of everyone in the families if I didn't keep this from you?" Gale says, "I would have, until Katniss returned." Katniss then went to England after getting flight tickets from President Snow, since he is director of flight control.

Chapter 3 Harry

We are now at Hogwarts. We get to see which house Katniss was placed into since she came in so late. Of course, given her history, she was placed in Gryffindor. We all cheered for her as she came to our table. After dinner, since we had studying to do, we went to the library. So weird right? Anyways, we had to finish up our summer homework. Hermione had finished hers a few days into summer vacation. I wish I could have been able to finish my work as quickly. You see, I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and of course, their dumb son, my cousin, Dudley. My aunt and uncle spoiled him rotten growing up. I live with them because when I was about a year old, Lord Voldemort (aka the dark lord or he who must not be named or you know who, of course I call him lord Voldemort killed my parents) He has shown again at least twice since then.

Chapter 4 Hermione

I find the boys very stupid and dangerous. Why I hang out with them is very easy. I was made fun of by Slytherins because I was muggle born (A muggle is a person who is nonmagical) and they were my first friends. Katniss does seem nice to me, but that could be a trap. Many of the nice people in my books were nice, but evil. Like in my first year, Professor Quirrel seemed harmless, but it turned out he was evil, since he was carrying Voldemort's face on the back of his head. Still disgusts me. In my second year, Ron's little sister, Ginny, was nearly killed in sixteen-year-old Voldemort's plan to rise again. Of course, Harry saved her, no thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart. Turns out that Lockhart was a fake. I still hate his guts for it.

Chapter 5 Katniss

So far, everyone has been nice to me, even the Slytherins. I have heard of their bad deeds, but I still haven't learned to believe that stuff. The Slytherins are probably too afraid to harm me. They probably think that I'll break their bones or something. I'm not the kind of person to do that. I'll only do it in emergencies. I have learned to play quidditch thanks to Harry. I am now head of the chasers in quidditch. Both Harry and Oliver Wood said that when Oliver left, I could possibly take the position of keeper and captain of the team even though Harry has been on the team longer. I like Oliver. Not in the like friend thing, but as in boyfriend/girlfriend like. I dream of being with him every day. Even though he is two years older than me, I still think we were meant to be. Oh, here he comes now! Oliver says, "Hey Katniss, are you ready for the practice tonight?" I say "Yes, are you?" He says, "Yes. Katniss?"I say "Yes?" Oliver asks, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Yes! I wanted to scream, but I didn't because some boys have a history of lying to the girls about asking them out. "Are you serious?" "Yes.""Then absolutely! Honestly, and I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I've been waiting for you to ask me all year.""Really? I'm embarrassed to hear that. I've liked you since we met, but I just didn't have the guts to ask you until Harry shoved me towards you. It was Harry who gave me the extra shove that I needed. Literally." I say, "how about the three broomsticks? I hear they have great butterbeer, especially at this time of year." "Ok then. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and have our first date there."

Chapter 6 Oliver

We are in Hogsmeade. I, of course, am waiting for Katniss outside the Three Broomsticks. When she finally gets here, I see that she has so many bags that she had apparently asked Harry to help her. I go over to Harry and whisper to him, "You can put the bags down, I'll take care of them." Harry responds, "Its fine Oliver. I'm just helping her. Do you want me to apparate them back to Hogwarts?" "I'll take care of that for you Harry. After all, you accepted my request to join the quidditch team." "Honestly, Professor McGonagall made me do it though." I then apparated the bags to Hogwarts into our common room so that they won't have to care about that. When we went into the Three Broomsticks, oddly enough, we saw Professor Lupin at a table in the back. We had gone to a table nearby him, since this was our first time in the place. It seems like Professor Lupin has been here a lot since he seems almost drunk when we see him around and in classes. Professor Lupin notices us about half an hour later when we finally get our food and butterbeer.

Chapter 7 Remus Lupin

I see Oliver and Katniss, two of my best students. It seemed that they've been here for only five minutes. I go up to them and say, "Hello Oliver. Hello Katniss. What are you two doing here?" Oliver responds, "We are here because we are on our first date, professor." I respond in shock, "Really? Wow, who would have guessed that my two best students would be boyfriend/girlfriend after a few months of knowing each other?" Katniss responds, "We always liked each other, but neither one of us had the guts to tell the other until Oliver told me that he liked me since we met. I had too, but I was too nervous to tell him." "Oliver, who had given you the shove to ask her?" Oliver said, "Harry Potter gave me the shove. Literally, he shoved me into her. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He's at the counter now." I say, "OK. See you two in class, hopefully not drunk. Ha ha"

Chapter 8 Harry

I was at the counter ordering my butterbeer when Professor Lupin came up to me. I found it strange since he was just with Oliver and Katniss. They were my friends of course, but sadly Oliver had two years left at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin says, "Hello Harry. Do you mind me asking a question about Oliver and Katniss?" I say, "Sure. What about them do you want to know?" "You see, Oliver told me that you shoved him into Katniss since you knew he liked her. I was wondering if that was true. You wouldn't get in trouble. It's just that they're two of my best students and I worry about them." I say, " Yes, I did. Why do you worry about them?" He says, "Because if they start to fail my class, or any other for that matter, I'll suggest them to separate" "Alright Professor. I'll let them know." "Thank you Harry. It is very important that they know so that if they don't want to be separated, they'll just pay attention."

Katniss

Harry walks up to us. I find it strange that the apparently famous Harry Potter would make friends that aren't famous. I don't want to be stereotypical, but it is the fact that usually the popular kids hang out with other popular kids. Take Draco Malfoy for example. He hangs out with Crabbe & Goyle, two other popular kids. He is sooo full of himself that it makes me sick. "Hey Oliver, hey Katniss. Professor Lupin wants me to tell you that unless you two want to be separated in class, you should pay attention to the lesson instead of each other." " Thank you Harry. Of course if it weren't for you, Oliver & I wouldn't even be together." "I know & I'm glad that you two are together. I just hope that it won't affect the quidditch practices & matches or the classes. If you cause trouble, the entire house pays for it. Just as a reminder." "I know you are trying to help us, but it gets kinda old having you remind us day in & day out." "Sorry. I try not to annoy you, but I do want you two to pass as much as everyone else." "I know, but it does have its perks & other things."

Chapter 9 Harry

After I talked to Katniss & Oliver, I went with Ron & Hermione to go back to the common room. Even though we were a week into the year, apparently there were some new students coming in. Ten students to be exact. We don't know them yet. I have a feeling that we'll meet them soon. Professor McGonagall said that they are coming tomorrow afternoon. Hagrid's going to bring them tonight. Apparently, it takes them 9 hours to get here since they're apparently from Liverpool.

Nina

I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts! Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, & Mick are all wizards. KT, Willow, Mara, Amber, Victoria (my identical twin!), Patricia, Joy, & I are all witches. We didn't get our letters until last week because Mr. Sweet is apparently an evil warlock who works for Voldemort. I had only read about this place in books! I am soooo excited! We are a week late, but that wasn't our fault. Victor & Mr. Sweet kept the letters from us, but when Fabian & I went into the attic, I asked the house if there was something we were missing & a box with all of our letters fell to the floor. I can't believe that Victor & the teachers kept this from us! Fabian is in the compartment with me, Amber, Victoria, & Patricia. Only five people could fit into a compartment. The compartments are Fabian, Amber, Victoria, Patricia & me in one; Eddie, Mara, Joy, Mick, & KT in another; Willow, Jerome, & Alfie are in a third. We're almost there! YAY! I can't wait to get into the boats & everything else! I have a pet snowy owl named Trudy after our old housemother. I named her after Trudy because she was clueless about the whole thing & I miss her.

Fabian

I can't wait! I've read Harry Potter 1 & 2 a thousand times! Apparently, the professors are putting us in our third year since we were supposed to have started going here at eleven years old. We're all thirteen now. I can't believe we're going to meet **the **Harry Potter! I'm here with Nina, Victoria, Amber, & Patricia. I've always liked Nina, but I never knew how to tell her. I still can't believe the teachers kept this from us! I wished that I could have killed them all, but it's illegal to kill, in both the muggle world & the magical. I get it, but still! Nina has a pet snowy owl named Trudy. I have a pet barn owl named Jasper, after my godfather. Jasper is in love with Trudy (both the owls & the people)!

Amber

I'm so excited! I have heard of Harry Potter from Nina, Fabian, Victoria, Mara, & Eddie. I wonder if they have any fashion spells. (Oh Amber) So I have a gorgeous northern hawk owl named Daphne after the fashionable girl in "Scooby-Doo". I haven't seen that show since I was 10 years old. On my eleventh birthday, daddy sent me to Anubis House. Jerome was mean to me, but Alfie & Patricia seemed nice. Jerome was always playing pranks on me.

Patricia

I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts! Don't tell anybody this, but I read Every Harry Potter written so far! Harry Potter three hasn't been written yet because of the fact that Harry is in his third year! I can't wait to finally meet him, Ron, & Hermione. Hermione will get along with Mara immediately. I know because Hermione is the Mara of Harry Potter. I have a pet bat named Artemia, named after Artemis, goddess of the moon & the hunt. She's my fav goddess!

Eddie

I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts! In America in Florida, at Universal Studios, there's a Harry Potter section. I've loved Harry Potter since I was 5! Don't let that loose! I can't believe Patricia gets a pet bat when the rest of us have to get an owl, toad, cat, or rat. I got a great horned owl, of course, named Khalid. Khalid means immortal & I named him that because it will remind me of all the times everyone had at Anubis House. Always going after immortality, beating the teachers. Good times, good times. I wonder if there are going to be any mysteries this time.

Victoria

We're on the Hogwarts Express! I always wondered what it would be like at Hogwarts. I **love **Harry Potter! Don't tell anyone this, but my star crush is Harry Potter. Ever since I read the first book, I've always wanted to meet & date him! I'm not the only person who loves Harry Potter either. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Eddie, Patricia, & I all LOVE Harry Potter! Fabian, Nina, Eddie, Patricia & I have always wanted to meet him too! Mara just wants to meet Hermione. I swear Mara & Hermione are twins, but aren't from the same family. I have a pet owl named Aileen. That's Irish for noble. I'm of Irish descent, so I chose an Irish name for her. She is a snowy owl, just like Harry's Hedwig. I personally love snowy owls.

Jerome

I hope I can get away with pranks here. At Anubis House, I was never able to get away with pranks. I heard Hogwarts is a school of magic, so why not have a little fun? Anyways, we are almost at our stop. I have a pet rat named Rufus. I named him that for two reasons. A: Rufus Zeno is a rat & B: Ron, Kim's best friend, had a pet naked mole rat named Rufus (Kim Possible reference).

KT

I can't believe we're finally here! At Hogwarts! I LOVE Harry Potter! "Hello Hagrid" I say. Hagrid "uh... Hello. First years, let's go!" "We've got to get to the boats before they leave without us!" I said. Hagrid says, "Uh yeah. How'd ya kno' tha'?" " I've read all the books written so far. Let's go! Hagrid doesn't have all day! Almost everyone has read the books." I have a pet snowy owl named Alana. I named her that because I love the name, I had a friend named Alana, & Victoria suggested it. We both love Irish names. So does Nina. We're all of Irish descent. Anyways, Alana & I have had plenty of bonding time. Owls need at least an hour to bond with their owners. We've all had at least 6 hours on the train to bond.

Joy

" If you would follow me. When we enter the great hall, you will sit with your classmates. But before you do, we shall put the sorting hat on your head & it shall decide which house you will be in for the next seven years. The houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin. Any great deed will earn you points. Any rule breaking & you will lose points. They're waiting for you."Professor McGonagall said. As we all walk in, we see the night sky. "It's not really that there's no ceiling, it's just an illusion. The ceiling has been bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts, a History."Victoria said.

no one's POV

McGonagall- Mick Campbell

Sorting Hat- Hufflepuff!

McGonagall- Jerome Clarke

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Nina Gibbs

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Victoria Gibbs

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Mara Jaffray

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Willow Jenks

Sorting Hat- Hufflepuff!

McGonagall- Alfie Lewis

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Joy Mercer

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Amber Millington

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- KT Rush

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Fabian Rutter

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Edison Sweet

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Last but not least, Patricia Williamson

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

_**Just to catch you up.**_

_**Gryffindor; Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Joy, Alfie, Victoria, Mara, Nina & Jerome**_

_**Hufflepuff; Willow & Mick **_

Harry- Hi, I'm Harry Potter.

Victoria- Hi, I'm Victoria Gibbs.

Nina- Hi, I'm Nina, Victoria's identical twin sister.

Patricia- Hey, I'm Patricia Williamson

Joy- Hello, I'm Joy Mercer

Mara- Hi, I'm Mara Jaffray

Amber- Hi, I'm Amber Millington

Eddie- Hey, I'm Eddie Sweet

Fabian- Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter

Alfie- What's floating? I'm Alfie Lewis

Jerome- Alfie's an idiot. Ignore him when he gets like that. I'm Jerome Clarke

Hermione- I'm Hermione Granger

Ron- I'm Ron Weasley

Fred- I'm Fred Weasley

George- I'm George Weasley

Amber- I thought your name was Fred?

Victoria- They're identical twins Amber. They're just like me & Nina.

Fred & George- Wicked

Ginny- Idiots, stop staring before I slap you both. I'm Ginny Weasley.

Victoria- I was going to say that!

Ginny- Great minds think alike.

Seamus- I'm Seamus Finnigan

Victoria- Who's he? _**she says, pointing towards Oliver.**_

Harry- That's Oliver Wood, the captain of the quidditch team. He's also keeper. Before you ask, yes he is with someone. See that girl next to him? That's Katniss Everdeen. She came from Panem, a place where North America used to be apparently. Next to Percy, Ron's brother, is Ron's other brother, Charlie. From oldest to youngest, it is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, Ron, & Ginny.

Victoria- Wow. You must have met all of the Weasleys in your first year.

Harry- Yeah. By the way, you look very pretty under these lights.

Fred & George- Victoria, do you mind if we borrow Harry for a minute.

Victoria- Sure

Fred- If you like her, you should compliment her better than just saying 'you look very pretty under these lights.'

George- Yeah mate. You should say something like 'I like your dress' or 'I love the way your hair gleams under the lights.' Something like that.

Harry- How'd you know I like her?

Fred- We can see it in your eyes mate. Now go tell her! _**he says shoving Harry back into the hall**_

Victoria- What was that about?

Harry- Fred & George are naturally crazy. They think we like each other even though we just met.

Victoria- After hours end, meet me in the Gryffindor common room. I need to talk to you anyways.

Amber- Eeeeek! Varry will be getting together!

Harry- Varry?

Victoria- Amber likes to make couple names. In this case, Varry is Victoria & Harry.

Harry- Oh.

_**Harry & Victoria blush**_

Charlie- Come on first years. This is the most direct path to the dormitories. This is the common room. Boys, your room is upstairs on your left. Girls, same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings are already inside.

_after hours in the common room_

Victoria- Harry? _**she whispers**_

Harry-Victoria?_** he**** whispers**_

Victoria- I've wanted to talk to you alone since we got here.

Harry- Same here. You know, Victoria...

Victoria- You do like me don't you?

Harry- Yeah. How'd you know?

Victoria- I can tell by the way you look at me & how you stared at me when we found out I would be in Gryffindor. By the way, Fabian is with Nina, Patricia is with Eddie, Amber is with Alfie, Jerome is with Joy, Mick is with Willow, Mara & I are both single.

Harry- To be honest with you, I think Mara is going to get along fine with Hermione.

Victoria- I know right? Mara is just like Hermione.

Harry- Victoria, I know we just met, but... Willyougooutwithme?

Victoria- What?

Harry- I said, Victoria, will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Harry- That's fine. Wait, yes?

Victoria- Yes.

Harry- Yes!

Fred- Harry, shut up will you? Some of us are trying to sleep. Oh. Sorry Victoria.

Victoria- It's alright Fred. Harry & I are officially Varry!

Amber- YES! I knew it!

Nina- Amber, go to bed. What happened?

Fred- Harry just asked Victoria out.

Nina- What?! I'm so happy for you two. I don't mean to sound like Amber, but I knew that you two would get together tonight.

Victoria- How'd you know that?

Nina- When I saw your bunk empty, I knew you were down here.

Fred- I knew when I saw your bunk empty Harry.

Harry-**_yawns._ **Well, I guess we best be getting to bed.

Victoria- Night Harry. Night Nina, Fred.

Harry, Nina, & Fred- Night.

_the next morning_

Hermione- So, I heard you got together with Victoria last night Harry.

Harry- Yeah. Why?

Hermione- Ginny really likes you, you know.

Harry- I didn't know that until now. I'm already with Victoria though.

_**Ginny runs out crying**_

Hermione- See what I mean?

Victoria- Morning Harry. Hello Hermione.

Harry & Hermione- Morning Victoria.

Victoria- Harry, I was wondering... would you like to go to breakfast with me?

Harry- Sure.

Victoria- I heard from Professor Dumbledore that we can go to Hogsmeade this year.

Harry- Really? That's so cool!

Victoria- Yeah it is. But it's also where we can have our first date.

Harry- Oh yeah. We can have it at the Madam Puddifoot's.

Victoria- Perfect. When we get there, we'll go to Madam Puddifoot's.

_**Fabian walks up. Victoria runs crying**_

Harry- Victoria wait! What did you do Fabian?!

_in the room of requirement_

Harry- Victoria?

_**Harry hears her sobbing**_

Harry- Victoria? Victoria, what's the matter? Why'd you run when Fabian came up?

Victoria- Fabian broke up with me for my sister last term.

Harry- Victoria, he made the biggest mistake of his life. Nobody can compare to your brain & beauty.

Victoria- Really?

Harry- Yes. Come here.

_**Victoria cries into Harry's chest**_

Victoria- I know I have you now, but he was my first love. I really loved him, but he left me for my sister. We have everything in common, Nina & I. We are identical, we both love ancient Egypt, we're both into history, we both get the same grades. I just don't get what he sees in her.

Harry- I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that she's the Egyptian chosen one.

Victoria- So am I. We are weak apart, but we are stronger together.

Harry- I don't know. Maybe it's because he had known Nina longer than he knew you. Come on, let's get to Defense of the Dark Arts class before we're late.

Victoria- OK.

Lupin- Morning you two. I want to see you after class.

Hermione- Professor, they have the same schedule as us. They have double potions after this class & Professor Snape said that they can't come in late.

Lupin- Very well. I shall see you two after supper for detention.

_after supper in professor Lupin's office_

Lupin- What has come over you two?

Victoria- What do you mean?

Lupin- You two have become distracted all class!

Harry- That's because we're now going out.

Lupin- Oh. Well congratulations. Sorry. Just make sure that you do your work, both of you, & you'll be fine.

Renesmee- Professor Lupin?

Lupin- Yes Renesmee?

Renesmee- Professor Snape needs to see you immediately.

Lupin- What for?

Renesmee- Professor Snape told me to tell you that Ginny fainted.

Victoria- Ginny! I'm coming too. I don't care what Professor Snape says.

Lupin- Alright! Let's go see Ginny, then we'll deal with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, Katniss, or Renesmee! I wish I did , but I don't!**

Chapter 1 Renesmee

I am on the train to Hogwarts when a girl comes in to the cabin that I happen to be in. I become suspicious because I have never seen the girl before. The girl asks, "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I, due to my kind nature, say she could. "My name is Katniss Everdeen. What's yours?" I say, "Hi Katniss, I'm Renesmee." A few minutes later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, & Professor Lupin come into the cabin with them since, of course, everywhere else was full. I introduce Harry, Ron, & Hermione to Katniss, but I don't introduce Professor Lupin because I don't know him yet. Of course, Hermione introduces him since she had met him before the ride.

Chapter 2 Katniss (before the Hogwarts Express)

I am at home in District 12 in Panem, where North America used to be. Of course, I am out hunting with Gale when I hear my sister, Prim, scream. I run with Gale towards my house when I see why she was screaming. She sees an owl outside the window. I found this strange since there weren't such thing as owls, as far as I knew. Owls scare my little sister since one nipped her a while back & she's been scared ever since. Of course I get the letter from the owl's leg. After it gives me a nip of appreciation, the owl leaves. I take the letter inside for my family to look at. When my mom looked at the letter, she wasn't surprised. I asked her, "Did you know about this and not tell me or Prim?" Of course, she had known. She told me, "Yes, I knew. I just didn't want to lose you because this school is in England, and who would take care of everyone in the families if I didn't keep this from you?" Gale says, "I would have, until Katniss returned." Katniss then went to England after getting flight tickets from President Snow, since he is director of flight control.

Chapter 3 Harry

We are now at Hogwarts. We get to see which house Katniss was placed into since she came in so late. Of course, given her history, she was placed in Gryffindor. We all cheered for her as she came to our table. After dinner, since we had studying to do, we went to the library. So weird right? Anyways, we had to finish up our summer homework. Hermione had finished hers a few days into summer vacation. I wish I could have been able to finish my work as quickly. You see, I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and of course, their dumb son, my cousin, Dudley. My aunt and uncle spoiled him rotten growing up. I live with them because when I was about a year old, Lord Voldemort (aka the dark lord or he who must not be named or you know who, of course I call him lord Voldemort killed my parents) He has shown again at least twice since then.

Chapter 4 Hermione

I find the boys very stupid and dangerous. Why I hang out with them is very easy. I was made fun of by Slytherins because I was muggle born (A muggle is a person who is nonmagical) and they were my first friends. Katniss does seem nice to me, but that could be a trap. Many of the nice people in my books were nice, but evil. Like in my first year, Professor Quirrel seemed harmless, but it turned out he was evil, since he was carrying Voldemort's face on the back of his head. Still disgusts me. In my second year, Ron's little sister, Ginny, was nearly killed in sixteen-year-old Voldemort's plan to rise again. Of course, Harry saved her, no thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart. Turns out that Lockhart was a fake. I still hate his guts for it.

Chapter 5 Katniss

So far, everyone has been nice to me, even the Slytherins. I have heard of their bad deeds, but I still haven't learned to believe that stuff. The Slytherins are probably too afraid to harm me. They probably think that I'll break their bones or something. I'm not the kind of person to do that. I'll only do it in emergencies. I have learned to play quidditch thanks to Harry. I am now head of the chasers in quidditch. Both Harry and Oliver Wood said that when Oliver left, I could possibly take the position of keeper and captain of the team even though Harry has been on the team longer. I like Oliver. Not in the like friend thing, but as in boyfriend/girlfriend like. I dream of being with him every day. Even though he is two years older than me, I still think we were meant to be. Oh, here he comes now! Oliver says, "Hey Katniss, are you ready for the practice tonight?" I say "Yes, are you?" He says, "Yes. Katniss?"I say "Yes?" Oliver asks, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Yes! I wanted to scream, but I didn't because some boys have a history of lying to the girls about asking them out. "Are you serious?" "Yes.""Then absolutely! Honestly, and I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I've been waiting for you to ask me all year.""Really? I'm embarrassed to hear that. I've liked you since we met, but I just didn't have the guts to ask you until Harry shoved me towards you. It was Harry who gave me the extra shove that I needed. Literally." I say, "how about the three broomsticks? I hear they have great butterbeer, especially at this time of year." "Ok then. Next time we go to Hogsmeade, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and have our first date there."

Chapter 6 Oliver

We are in Hogsmeade. I, of course, am waiting for Katniss outside the Three Broomsticks. When she finally gets here, I see that she has so many bags that she had apparently asked Harry to help her. I go over to Harry and whisper to him, "You can put the bags down, I'll take care of them." Harry responds, "Its fine Oliver. I'm just helping her. Do you want me to apparate them back to Hogwarts?" "I'll take care of that for you Harry. After all, you accepted my request to join the quidditch team." "Honestly, Professor McGonagall made me do it though." I then apparated the bags to Hogwarts into our common room so that they won't have to care about that. When we went into the Three Broomsticks, oddly enough, we saw Professor Lupin at a table in the back. We had gone to a table nearby him, since this was our first time in the place. It seems like Professor Lupin has been here a lot since he seems almost drunk when we see him around and in classes. Professor Lupin notices us about half an hour later when we finally get our food and butterbeer.

Chapter 7 Remus Lupin

I see Oliver and Katniss, two of my best students. It seemed that they've been here for only five minutes. I go up to them and say, "Hello Oliver. Hello Katniss. What are you two doing here?" Oliver responds, "We are here because we are on our first date, professor." I respond in shock, "Really? Wow, who would have guessed that my two best students would be boyfriend/girlfriend after a few months of knowing each other?" Katniss responds, "We always liked each other, but neither one of us had the guts to tell the other until Oliver told me that he liked me since we met. I had too, but I was too nervous to tell him." "Oliver, who had given you the shove to ask her?" Oliver said, "Harry Potter gave me the shove. Literally, he shoved me into her. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He's at the counter now." I say, "OK. See you two in class, hopefully not drunk. Ha ha"

Chapter 8 Harry

I was at the counter ordering my butterbeer when Professor Lupin came up to me. I found it strange since he was just with Oliver and Katniss. They were my friends of course, but sadly Oliver had two years left at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin says, "Hello Harry. Do you mind me asking a question about Oliver and Katniss?" I say, "Sure. What about them do you want to know?" "You see, Oliver told me that you shoved him into Katniss since you knew he liked her. I was wondering if that was true. You wouldn't get in trouble. It's just that they're two of my best students and I worry about them." I say, " Yes, I did. Why do you worry about them?" He says, "Because if they start to fail my class, or any other for that matter, I'll suggest them to separate" "Alright Professor. I'll let them know." "Thank you Harry. It is very important that they know so that if they don't want to be separated, they'll just pay attention."

Katniss

Harry walks up to us. I find it strange that the apparently famous Harry Potter would make friends that aren't famous. I don't want to be stereotypical, but it is the fact that usually the popular kids hang out with other popular kids. Take Draco Malfoy for example. He hangs out with Crabbe & Goyle, two other popular kids. He is sooo full of himself that it makes me sick. "Hey Oliver, hey Katniss. Professor Lupin wants me to tell you that unless you two want to be separated in class, you should pay attention to the lesson instead of each other." " Thank you Harry. Of course if it weren't for you, Oliver & I wouldn't even be together." "I know & I'm glad that you two are together. I just hope that it won't affect the quidditch practices & matches or the classes. If you cause trouble, the entire house pays for it. Just as a reminder." "I know you are trying to help us, but it gets kinda old having you remind us day in & day out." "Sorry. I try not to annoy you, but I do want you two to pass as much as everyone else." "I know, but it does have its perks & other things."

Chapter 9 Harry

After I talked to Katniss & Oliver, I went with Ron & Hermione to go back to the common room. Even though we were a week into the year, apparently there were some new students coming in. Ten students to be exact. We don't know them yet. I have a feeling that we'll meet them soon. Professor McGonagall said that they are coming tomorrow afternoon. Hagrid's going to bring them tonight. Apparently, it takes them 9 hours to get here since they're apparently from Liverpool.

Nina

I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts! Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, & Mick are all wizards. KT, Willow, Mara, Amber, Victoria (my identical twin!), Patricia, Joy, & I are all witches. We didn't get our letters until last week because Mr. Sweet is apparently an evil warlock who works for Voldemort. I had only read about this place in books! I am soooo excited! We are a week late, but that wasn't our fault. Victor & Mr. Sweet kept the letters from us, but when Fabian & I went into the attic, I asked the house if there was something we were missing & a box with all of our letters fell to the floor. I can't believe that Victor & the teachers kept this from us! Fabian is in the compartment with me, Amber, Victoria, & Patricia. Only five people could fit into a compartment. The compartments are Fabian, Amber, Victoria, Patricia & me in one; Eddie, Mara, Joy, Mick, & KT in another; Willow, Jerome, & Alfie are in a third. We're almost there! YAY! I can't wait to get into the boats & everything else! I have a pet snowy owl named Trudy after our old housemother. I named her after Trudy because she was clueless about the whole thing & I miss her.

Fabian

I can't wait! I've read Harry Potter 1 & 2 a thousand times! Apparently, the professors are putting us in our third year since we were supposed to have started going here at eleven years old. We're all thirteen now. I can't believe we're going to meet **the **Harry Potter! I'm here with Nina, Victoria, Amber, & Patricia. I've always liked Nina, but I never knew how to tell her. I still can't believe the teachers kept this from us! I wished that I could have killed them all, but it's illegal to kill, in both the muggle world & the magical. I get it, but still! Nina has a pet snowy owl named Trudy. I have a pet barn owl named Jasper, after my godfather. Jasper is in love with Trudy (both the owls & the people)!

Amber

I'm so excited! I have heard of Harry Potter from Nina, Fabian, Victoria, Mara, & Eddie. I wonder if they have any fashion spells. (Oh Amber) So I have a gorgeous northern hawk owl named Daphne after the fashionable girl in "Scooby-Doo". I haven't seen that show since I was 10 years old. On my eleventh birthday, daddy sent me to Anubis House. Jerome was mean to me, but Alfie & Patricia seemed nice. Jerome was always playing pranks on me.

Patricia

I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts! Don't tell anybody this, but I read Every Harry Potter written so far! Harry Potter three hasn't been written yet because of the fact that Harry is in his third year! I can't wait to finally meet him, Ron, & Hermione. Hermione will get along with Mara immediately. I know because Hermione is the Mara of Harry Potter. I have a pet bat named Artemia, named after Artemis, goddess of the moon & the hunt. She's my fav goddess!

Eddie

I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts! In America in Florida, at Universal Studios, there's a Harry Potter section. I've loved Harry Potter since I was 5! Don't let that loose! I can't believe Patricia gets a pet bat when the rest of us have to get an owl, toad, cat, or rat. I got a great horned owl, of course, named Khalid. Khalid means immortal & I named him that because it will remind me of all the times everyone had at Anubis House. Always going after immortality, beating the teachers. Good times, good times. I wonder if there are going to be any mysteries this time.

Victoria

We're on the Hogwarts Express! I always wondered what it would be like at Hogwarts. I **love **Harry Potter! Don't tell anyone this, but my star crush is Harry Potter. Ever since I read the first book, I've always wanted to meet & date him! I'm not the only person who loves Harry Potter either. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Eddie, Patricia, & I all LOVE Harry Potter! Fabian, Nina, Eddie, Patricia & I have always wanted to meet him too! Mara just wants to meet Hermione. I swear Mara & Hermione are twins, but aren't from the same family. I have a pet owl named Aileen. That's Irish for noble. I'm of Irish descent, so I chose an Irish name for her. She is a snowy owl, just like Harry's Hedwig. I personally love snowy owls.

Jerome

I hope I can get away with pranks here. At Anubis House, I was never able to get away with pranks. I heard Hogwarts is a school of magic, so why not have a little fun? Anyways, we are almost at our stop. I have a pet rat named Rufus. I named him that for two reasons. A: Rufus Zeno is a rat & B: Ron, Kim's best friend, had a pet naked mole rat named Rufus (Kim Possible reference).

KT

I can't believe we're finally here! At Hogwarts! I LOVE Harry Potter! "Hello Hagrid" I say. Hagrid "uh... Hello. First years, let's go!" "We've got to get to the boats before they leave without us!" I said. Hagrid says, "Uh yeah. How'd ya kno' tha'?" " I've read all the books written so far. Let's go! Hagrid doesn't have all day! Almost everyone has read the books." I have a pet snowy owl named Alana. I named her that because I love the name, I had a friend named Alana, & Victoria suggested it. We both love Irish names. So does Nina. We're all of Irish descent. Anyways, Alana & I have had plenty of bonding time. Owls need at least an hour to bond with their owners. We've all had at least 6 hours on the train to bond.

Joy

" If you would follow me. When we enter the great hall, you will sit with your classmates. But before you do, we shall put the sorting hat on your head & it shall decide which house you will be in for the next seven years. The houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin. Any great deed will earn you points. Any rule breaking & you will lose points. They're waiting for you."Professor McGonagall said. As we all walk in, we see the night sky. "It's not really that there's no ceiling, it's just an illusion. The ceiling has been bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts, a History."Victoria said.

no one's POV

McGonagall- Mick Campbell

Sorting Hat- Hufflepuff!

McGonagall- Jerome Clarke

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Nina Gibbs

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Victoria Gibbs

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Mara Jaffray

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Willow Jenks

Sorting Hat- Hufflepuff!

McGonagall- Alfie Lewis

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Joy Mercer

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Amber Millington

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- KT Rush

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Fabian Rutter

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Edison Sweet

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

McGonagall- Last but not least, Patricia Williamson

Sorting Hat- Gryffindor!

_**Just to catch you up.**_

_**Gryffindor; Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Joy, Alfie, Victoria, Mara, Nina & Jerome**_

_**Hufflepuff; Willow & Mick **_

Harry- Hi, I'm Harry Potter.

Victoria- Hi, I'm Victoria Gibbs.

Nina- Hi, I'm Nina, Victoria's identical twin sister.

Patricia- Hey, I'm Patricia Williamson

Joy- Hello, I'm Joy Mercer

Mara- Hi, I'm Mara Jaffray

Amber- Hi, I'm Amber Millington

Eddie- Hey, I'm Eddie Sweet

Fabian- Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter

Alfie- What's floating? I'm Alfie Lewis

Jerome- Alfie's an idiot. Ignore him when he gets like that. I'm Jerome Clarke

Hermione- I'm Hermione Granger

Ron- I'm Ron Weasley

Fred- I'm Fred Weasley

George- I'm George Weasley

Amber- I thought your name was Fred?

Victoria- They're identical twins Amber. They're just like me & Nina.

Fred & George- Wicked

Ginny- Idiots, stop staring before I slap you both. I'm Ginny Weasley.

Victoria- I was going to say that!

Ginny- Great minds think alike.

Seamus- I'm Seamus Finnigan

Victoria- Who's he? _**she says, pointing towards Oliver.**_

Harry- That's Oliver Wood, the captain of the quidditch team. He's also keeper. Before you ask, yes he is with someone. See that girl next to him? That's Katniss Everdeen. She came from Panem, a place where North America used to be apparently. Next to Percy, Ron's brother, is Ron's other brother, Charlie. From oldest to youngest, it is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, Ron, & Ginny.

Victoria- Wow. You must have met all of the Weasleys in your first year.

Harry- Yeah. By the way, you look very pretty under these lights.

Fred & George- Victoria, do you mind if we borrow Harry for a minute.

Victoria- Sure

Fred- If you like her, you should compliment her better than just saying 'you look very pretty under these lights.'

George- Yeah mate. You should say something like 'I like your dress' or 'I love the way your hair gleams under the lights.' Something like that.

Harry- How'd you know I like her?

Fred- We can see it in your eyes mate. Now go tell her! _**he says shoving Harry back into the hall**_

Victoria- What was that about?

Harry- Fred & George are naturally crazy. They think we like each other even though we just met.

Victoria- After hours end, meet me in the Gryffindor common room. I need to talk to you anyways.

Amber- Eeeeek! Varry will be getting together!

Harry- Varry?

Victoria- Amber likes to make couple names. In this case, Varry is Victoria & Harry.

Harry- Oh.

_**Harry & Victoria blush**_

Charlie- Come on first years. This is the most direct path to the dormitories. This is the common room. Boys, your room is upstairs on your left. Girls, same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings are already inside.

_after hours in the common room_

Victoria- Harry? _**she whispers**_

Harry-Victoria?_** he**** whispers**_

Victoria- I've wanted to talk to you alone since we got here.

Harry- Same here. You know, Victoria...

Victoria- You do like me don't you?

Harry- Yeah. How'd you know?

Victoria- I can tell by the way you look at me & how you stared at me when we found out I would be in Gryffindor. By the way, Fabian is with Nina, Patricia is with Eddie, Amber is with Alfie, Jerome is with Joy, Mick is with Willow, Mara & I are both single.

Harry- To be honest with you, I think Mara is going to get along fine with Hermione.

Victoria- I know right? Mara is just like Hermione.

Harry- Victoria, I know we just met, but... Willyougooutwithme?

Victoria- What?

Harry- I said, Victoria, will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Harry- That's fine. Wait, yes?

Victoria- Yes.

Harry- Yes!

Fred- Harry, shut up will you? Some of us are trying to sleep. Oh. Sorry Victoria.

Victoria- It's alright Fred. Harry & I are officially Varry!

Amber- YES! I knew it!

Nina- Amber, go to bed. What happened?

Fred- Harry just asked Victoria out.

Nina- What?! I'm so happy for you two. I don't mean to sound like Amber, but I knew that you two would get together tonight.

Victoria- How'd you know that?

Nina- When I saw your bunk empty, I knew you were down here.

Fred- I knew when I saw your bunk empty Harry.

Harry-**_yawns._ **Well, I guess we best be getting to bed.

Victoria- Night Harry. Night Nina, Fred.

Harry, Nina, & Fred- Night.

_the next morning_

Hermione- So, I heard you got together with Victoria last night Harry.

Harry- Yeah. Why?

Hermione- Ginny really likes you, you know.

Harry- I didn't know that until now. I'm already with Victoria though.

_**Ginny runs out crying**_

Hermione- See what I mean?

Victoria- Morning Harry. Hello Hermione.

Harry & Hermione- Morning Victoria.

Victoria- Harry, I was wondering... would you like to go to breakfast with me?

Harry- Sure.

Victoria- I heard from Professor Dumbledore that we can go to Hogsmeade this year.

Harry- Really? That's so cool!

Victoria- Yeah it is. But it's also where we can have our first date.

Harry- Oh yeah. We can have it at the Madam Puddifoot's.

Victoria- Perfect. When we get there, we'll go to Madam Puddifoot's.

_**Fabian walks up. Victoria runs crying**_

Harry- Victoria wait! What did you do Fabian?!

_in the room of requirement_

Harry- Victoria?

_**Harry hears her sobbing**_

Harry- Victoria? Victoria, what's the matter? Why'd you run when Fabian came up?

Victoria- Fabian broke up with me for my sister last term.

Harry- Victoria, he made the biggest mistake of his life. Nobody can compare to your brain & beauty.

Victoria- Really?

Harry- Yes. Come here.

_**Victoria cries into Harry's chest**_

Victoria- I know I have you now, but he was my first love. I really loved him, but he left me for my sister. We have everything in common, Nina & I. We are identical, we both love ancient Egypt, we're both into history, we both get the same grades. I just don't get what he sees in her.

Harry- I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that she's the Egyptian chosen one.

Victoria- So am I. We are weak apart, but we are stronger together.

Harry- I don't know. Maybe it's because he had known Nina longer than he knew you. Come on, let's get to Defense of the Dark Arts class before we're late.

Victoria- OK.

Lupin- Morning you two. I want to see you after class.

Hermione- Professor, they have the same schedule as us. They have double potions after this class & Professor Snape said that they can't come in late.

Lupin- Very well. I shall see you two after supper for detention.

_after supper in professor Lupin's office_

Lupin- What has come over you two?

Victoria- What do you mean?

Lupin- You two have become distracted all class!

Harry- That's because we're now going out.

Lupin- Oh. Well congratulations. Sorry. Just make sure that you do your work, both of you, & you'll be fine.

Renesmee- Professor Lupin?

Lupin- Yes Renesmee?

Renesmee- Professor Snape needs to see you immediately.

Lupin- What for?

Renesmee- Professor Snape told me to tell you that Ginny fainted.

Victoria- Ginny! I'm coming too. I don't care what Professor Snape says.

Lupin- Alright! Let's go see Ginny, then we'll deal with this.

_in the hospital wing_

Victoria- Ginny!

Ginny- Hey Victoria. What's up? Why am I here?

Katniss- You fainted Ginny. We have no idea why, but you did. We just wanted to make sure you're alright.

Victoria- Thanks Katniss.

Katniss- No problem.

Nina- OMG! Ginny, are you OK?

Ginny- Yeah, I'm fine. Last thing I remember though was seeing Victoria & Harry kiss.

Victoria- You saw that?

Ginny- Yeah, but after that, my memory is blank.

Renesmee- Probably because you fainted after you saw Harry & Victoria kiss.

Ginny- Oh yeah.

Amber- I have to admit though that you look fantabulous!

Ginny- Thanks?

Fabian- That's a compliment.

**_Amber nods enthusiastically._**

Ginny- OK.

Eddie- You know Ginny, in some ways, you're pretty much like Patricia.

Patricia- Edison!

Eddie- Sorry! It's true though! Think about it!

Patricia- OK. I do see your point, but I still hate that you said that!

Eddie- Sorry baby.

Patricia- It's OK, just don't say that again or I'll slap you so hard, you won't be able to speak for a month.

Lupin- You can really slap that hard?

Patricia- Yeah. Why?

Lupin- I'm really against this, but I have no choice. I want you to slap Draco.

Joy- Wow professor. I thought you'd never say that.

Patricia- I was awaiting the day when you'd ask. I'll do it.


End file.
